


There's no way to stop this now//So shut up and kiss me...

by flickawhip



Series: The Tribe [20]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Love-Making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie demands attention and Fliss gives it willingly.





	There's no way to stop this now//So shut up and kiss me...

“What’s with the attitude lately?”

Fliss can’t help smirking even as she pushes the bedroom door shut, making use of the little time they have alone, watching Stephanie carefully. She knows Stephanie needs something even if she won’t admit it. 

“Maybe I’m.... craving... something...”

“Something?”

Fliss is still teasing even as she pretends she does know what Stephanie needs, undressing herself within Stephanie’s reach, a clear challenge to make a move, her smirk clear when Stephanie groaned softly, pulling her closer even as Fliss undressed her. 

“Shut up and kiss me...”

Fliss smirked, kissing Stephanie lightly, backing them both towards the bed, moving to settle over Stephanie with a near purr of arousal, sensing Stephanie’s hitching breath even as she moved to kiss her again, her hands running gently over Stephanie’s body, her kisses stifling Stephanie’s soft moans as she let her fingers tease Stephanie’s clit, her thumb working over it firmly even as she moved to ease two fingers into Stephanie, the kiss breaking even as Stephanie’s body arched, a definite gaps and moan escaping her even as Fliss kissed a trail down her jawline and neck, placing soft kisses along Stephanie’s collarbone even as she kept her pace, working slowly but enjoying every small noise and movement, knowing they’ve both wanted this for a while. Stephanie hit release with a definite cry of pleasure, Fliss smiling even as she eased her down, kissing her sweetly now, slowly. 

“That’s my girl...”


End file.
